


Really, She was way too suave for this.

by thedarkwhiteangel



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Because we need more of them, Both ships mentioned, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Julerose - Freeform, Julerose June, Lukanette, Short One Shot, They're just chatting really, short fic, sibling interactions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 07:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19058134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarkwhiteangel/pseuds/thedarkwhiteangel
Summary: "Well, it's your favourite sweater, why don't you ask for it back?""I don't want it back. If she wears it forever, I can die happy."___________________________________________________aka The Couffaine siblings have a little chat while Luka tries to find a sweater.





	Really, She was way too suave for this.

**Author's Note:**

> guys, i'm starved for couffaine family interactions. and marinette wearing luka's sweaters.

"What are you doing?" Juleka paused, leaning into the open doorway to observe her brother. He paused for a single second to look up at her before continuing to rifle through the baskets of clean laundry taking up the entire laundry room.  

 

"I tried going out without a sweater, and it gave me hives, so I've got to find one of my other ones." 

 

Juleka frowned, contemplative. She shifted against the doorway. "What happened to your sweater?" 

 

Luka tossed everything back in one of the bins, then shoved that one to the side, pulling a larger one to him. "It's Marinette's now." 

 

Juleka pulled one of the smaller bins toward her and sat down, head in her hands as she watched her brother make a mess of the room and then put everything back together. "Well, it's your favourite sweater, why don't you ask for it back?" 

 

Luka laughed and tugged on a gray sweater before shrugging it back off and putting it into a bin again. "I don't  _want_ it back. If she wears it forever, I can die happy." 

 

Juleka rolled her eyes. Her older brother liked to pretend he was some stoic, cool, rock anthem—and he definitely could be a rock idol one day—but he was so ridiculously romantic it was... well, she didn't know if it was hilarious or cute.  

 

He literally saw Marinette one time, one time, and he was head over heels in love. It was  _un_ _coup de_ _foudre_  to be sure.  

 

Which, okay, with Marinette Dupain-Cheng, that was a common experience, both Rose and her had had crushes on the girl before, so that wasn't startling, but it seemed Luka not only fell in love, but straight up tumbled into it—like went cliff diving into love. 

 

"Besides," Luka continued, inspecting a sweater like it was hiding some secret world inside the sleeves. "It's not like you didn't give Rose your favourite tights." 

 

Okay, rude. That was different, she didn't know how yet, but it was.  

 

How dare her brother imply she was less than stoic and gothic.  

 

"Does this work?" Luka had a black sweater on this time, one with blue accents along the hems and had his arms outstretched to her, waiting for an answer.  

 

"It's okay. It works." 

 

He nodded, brushing his hand through hair and ruffling it up. "Thanks, Jules."  

 

She rolled her eyes at the nickname, she couldn't say her name for a solid two months when she was first learning to speak and now she was stuck with  _Jules_ for eternity.  

 

Luka rolled up his sleeves and shot her his trademark 'I appreciate this, and I love you, but I've definitely got something else on my mind' finger guns. "I've got to go serenade Marinette from her balcony." He paused and mumbled to himself before turning back to her. "I need to play acoustic for this." He made little guitar noises and pretended to shred an invisible guitar then ran out to go get his actual guitar. "I'll see you later."  

 

Oh my god.  

 

He was the worst.  

 

Juleka stood up and shoved the laundry bin back into the laundry room and shut the door behind her, walking down the hallway to her cabin. She rolled her eyes again, honestly, if she didn't live with Luka and see him eat regularly she'd be certain he ran on 'God is a woman and her name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng and she's deigned to spend time with me, so I live to worship' juice. She was already half sure of that anyway.  

 

Her phone buzzed, and Juleka pulled it out, swiping to answer the phone call.  

 

"Juleka!" Rose shrieked. 

 

Juleka smiled, and went to go paint her nails while she spoke to Rose, shutting the bedroom door behind her.  


End file.
